


Slow-motion

by WildKitte



Series: Soumako-week 2014 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post-Graduation, Slow Build, i don't know what to tag anymore tbh, the title is really an indicator for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds an apartment. Having Sousuke as a flat-mate is just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd (because of bad wi-fi and me being in London and my beta still back home) but I hope there's not too many mistakes.  
> I promised myself not to write another terribly long fic but here we are.

i.

 

After maybe five rounds of looking at different apartments and comparing prices and some sleepless nights filled with worry, Makoto's mother stumbles upon an apartment that is just absolutely perfect; relatively close to the university (about 30 minutes away with train), spacious and the price is reasonable and the apartment looks decent enough, according to the pictures.

”Why hasn't this been taken yet?” is Makoto's first comment – but it's quite a simple reason. The showing is during day-time and just incredibly inconvenient.

”It's okay”, Makoto says then, ”I think I can make it.”

 

Haru just wishes him good luck and Makoto can't blame him for not tagging along – Makoto ought to be in school as well. Still stings a bit, as it does every time they both remember they're not the same person but two, separating to their own paths.

 

Makoto takes the train.

 

 

ii.

 

”It's very spacious”, says the estate agent, observing Makoto's every move like a hawk.

”Yes”, says Makoto briefly, hopefully without any kind of cues what he's thinking. 'Spacious' is a nice way of saying 'way too big for one person to live in' and Makoto noticed it the minute he walked in. For some odd reason the apartment is being sold as a single, maybe the former inhabitant lived here on their own.

The apartment is beautiful though, Makoto has to admit. The ceiling is high and the kitchen windows open up to a beautifull view of the city. There's even a cute niche, probably for the table, and the rooms seem comfy even though they're a bit small. The walls are boringly white but maybe Makoto could invite his friends to paint the apartment some weekend.

Yeah, okay. He likes this place. This is the only one that feels even remotely _right_.

 

”Okay, I feel like--” Makoto starts as another voice cuts him off.

”So here we come to the kitchen and – oh, we're not alone”, says the other estate agent, standing at the door with a confused Yamazaki Sousuke beside him.

”It's bigger than I thought”, are Yamazaki's first words and he turns his gaze to Makoto. Makoto is speechless for a good moment, as well as his estate agent.

”Tachibana.”

”Sou-- Yamazaki”, Makoto mumbles, still abashed, not expecting to see Sousuke here. The estate agents, Sousuke's short (or maybe it's because Sousuke is standing next to him) and annoyed agent with his important briefcase and Makoto's tall and elegant female agent, are staring each other down and the situation is _odd_.

 

”Yamada-san”, says Makoto's agent, Chiba-san, icily and Yamada-san nods stiffly. Even though they are from the same agency, concluding from the similar outfit, there seems to be a bit of tension between the two. Makoto and Sousuke just look at each other, still over-whelmed by this coincidence, as the agents start bickering.

”I thought you were on maternity leave, Chiba-san”, Yamada comments dryly and Chiba's smile is a bit strained.

”I was, indeed, but I came back two weeks ago, while you were on your, hm, holiday.”

”I worked during those two weeks as well. How are your children?”

”In daycare, thank you for asking.”

”You leave them for stranger's care? Very courageous, Chiba-san.”

”I am very ambitious about my work, Yamada-san.”

”You truly are, Chiba-san.”

And the banter goes on, their clients totally oblivious to the commotion.

 

Sousuke is already roaming around the kitchen that starts right after the entry hallway. Makoto follows his movements without saying anything. What are the odds, for the two of them to stumble upon the same apartment?

”So”, says Sousuke suddenly. ”What a surprise to see you there.” He's half-turned towards Makoto, looking him boldly in the eye.

”It is. What a coincidence, though”, Makoto nods and Sousuke shrugs.

”Anything can happen, I guess.”

Their estate agents are still forgotten in their picking as Makoto and Sousuke go through the apartment, commenting the space and colours and the overall _coziness_ that dominates the rooms. How the high ceilings remind them of the roof of Samezuka pool, what a cute niche the kitchen is holding in its figurative arms, the bedrooms inviting to just lay out the futons and go to sleep.

 

”The only problem is the size, really”, Makoto sighs. ”It's too big for one person.”

”Exactly what I was thinking”, Sousuke admits and their casual chatter comes to a pause, followed with a heavy silence.

The estate agents are looking at the two of them.

”...Since you two seem to know each other before-hand”, Yamada-san begins carefully and Chiba-san takes the lead then:

”What if you shared the apartment? You both seem interested and there's enough space for two.”

”Not to mention the rent splits half between the two of you”, Yamada-san notes and Chiba-san nods enthusiastically.

 

Sousuke and Makoto share a look.

 

 

iii.

 

In two weeks both Sousuke and Makoto have moved in and they hold a party (mainly because Nagisa and Momotarou won't stop nagging them about it). The house is filled with Samezuka swimmers and the Iwatobi team with Gou tagged along with them (and Rin has to spend the whole night hushing the Mikoshiba brothers away from her).

”Now you have to start pretending you're an adult, Mako-chan”, Nagisa exclaims and Rei elbows him in the ribs.

”Look who's talking, Nagisa-kun”, he huffs and Makoto laughs.

”I guess so”, he admits and Haru nods.

”What are you talking about, Makoto is like the most responsible and mature of all of us”, Rin snarks and slaps lightly the back of Nagisa's head.

”Ow, Rin-chan, you're being mean!”

”Rin-senpai has all the reason to be, Nagisa-kun”, Rei lectures to pouting Nagisa.

”Has all the reason to be what?” says a person appearing next to Rin.

”Ai-chan! You made it!” Nagisa's foul mood is forgotten as he jumps Nitori, who battles for his freedom like a dying man.

 

”So Rin, you're leaving soon?” Makoto asks, feeling Haru stiffen slightly next to him. Rin nods, glancing Haru quickly before he speaks up:

”I'm leaving in three days, but I decided to stick until your and Sousuke's party. You two are lucky to have found an apartment this great.”

”Yeah, we were lucky”, Makoto smiles, looking for Sousuke in the middle of all the Samezuka students and finds him chattering with Seijuurou and Momotarou, Gou hiding behind his broad back.

”That reminds me”, Rin says then, puzzled, ”How come you two agreed to live together? I mean the flat is amazing and everything but...”

”It was a nice coincidence”, Makoto says after pondering the answer for a moment. ”We both liked the apartment and then the estate agents came up with the idea.”

”Also the rent is cheaper”, Haru points out and Makoto nods.

”That was one decisive point.”

 

”Well, I hope you two get along”, Rin smirks knowingly and Nagisa suddenly pays attention to him, eyes widening and he pokes Nitori who has almost struggled the enthusiastic blond off him.

”Is there anything I should take into account?” Makoto smiles and Rin pretends like he's thinking about it seriously.

”He is bothersome, stubborn, occasionally loud and always showers over thirty minutes so better wake up early in the morning”, he lists and Makoto laughs.

”What about my showering routines?” Sousuke asks behind him and Makoto startles, then blushes out of embarrassment.

”We were just--”  
”I was just telling Makoto what a terrible roommate you are”, Rin says innocently and wiggles his eyebrows. Haru sighs heavily.

”Well, don't scare him away yet”, Sousuke says calmly and pats Makoto on the shoulder.

”I don't think that'll be the problem”, Rin adds before Sousuke grabs him to the waiting Samezuka team on the other side of the kitchen.

 

Makoto stares after the two and Haru sighs again.

”I guess your life will become really interesting from now on”, Rei remarks wisely and Makoto can't help but agree.

 

 

iv.

 

So university starts and they're _busy_. They're still unpacking some utensils and plates their mothers have sent them (”We could've just bought these”, Makoto winces and Sousuke laughs) and at the same time they're beginning their studies and man, there's just an awful lot more homework than back in high school (relatively, though: most of it is reading, reading and reading instead of excorcises). It's lucky, though that they study in the same university. They spend their evenings studying by the kitchen table, not talking much, or unpacking the boxes scattered around their apartment and then there's the getting used to each other's presence.

Which is trickier than Makoto would've thought.

 

It's not that he's not used to living with other people, he had two nosy siblings back at home and he was at Haru's place more often than not – it's just Sousuke. Not that there's anything wrong with him or he is being difficult or whatever, quite the opposite. All of Rin's warnings (except maybe the shower-part) have been proven to be wrong – Sousuke is simply the best flatmate one could imagine.

He cooks pretty decently, washes the dishes on his turn without complaining (much), leaves Makoto alone when he needs to concentrate or is talking to Haru on the phone (there's still something strained between them and it truly bothers Makoto what that something is – it's probably, most likely, Rin but Makoto wants to be sure) and respects Makoto's own space and it drives him crazy because it's like Sousuke is _avoiding_ him. Sousuke doesn't seem like he particularly dislikes Makoto (though he feels a bit like a Haru-type when it comes to disliking and liking things that aren't swimming) but there's something off and it bothers him.

 

So, because Makoto is Makoto, he decides to do something about it.

Sousuke is sitting by the kitchen table again as Makoto comes home, exclaims his _tadaima_ and Sousuke mumbles an almost-intelligible _okaeri_ and it's almost like every day, except...

”Sousuke”, Makoto says to get his attention and Sousuke humms an answer.

”Sousuke, look”, Makoto repeats. Sousuke sighs.

”What is i-- Makoto.”

Well, at least he's looking now. Makoto is standing in the entry hallway with a big, flat package and he's grinning like a cheshire cat.

 

”Is that what I think it is?” Sousuke asks, blinking like he's woken up from a dream.

”If you're thinking about a television, yes”, Makoto says and his grin widens. ”Now this'll feel more like home.”

Sousuke doesn't have anything to add, apparently, but he grins back and hurries to help Makoto carry the package.

”How'd you get the money for this?”

”I joined the yakuza.”

Sousuke's face is worth it.

”Not really, I asked my mother for a loan. But we need to get a job now.”

 

 

v.

 

”Salt”, Makoto asks as Sousuke already hands him the holder.

”Is the rice cooking?”

Sousuke nods.

”Yep.”

”Have you put the plates ready?”

”Yep.”

”Has the pinapple been hidden?”

”Even you won't find it.”

”Does this mackerel look good to you?”

”Yes, but what I really don't understand”, Sousuke nudges his side, ”why you're so nervous having your best friend over. It's not like you never see him, you always hang out in his place.”

”Not always”, Makoto notes and nudges back. He sighs and turns to face Sousuke. ”It's just that... Is there a problem?”

”...No?” Sousuke looks a bit suspicious. ”How come?”

”It just seemed like... I don't know, before nationals”, Makoto tries to explain, running a hand through is hair.

Sousuke just keeps looking at him and it's too easy to forget himself in those eyes, so Makoto stops talking.

 

”Okay. What has he told you?” Sousuke sighs and glances at the mackerel.

”Nothing, and that's the problem”, Makoto admits. ”I just don't want any kind of conflict between you two.” He is a bit embarrassed, not voicing his concerns before Haru comes over for dinner with them.

”Yeah, I guess it's inevitable we'll run into each other eventually, since we both tend to hang around with you.” Sousuke smirks and pokes his cheek. ”You worry too much. We're quite alright, now. We had a talk about Rin.”

_Figured_ , Makoto thinks and nods, his cheeks tingling with an odd sensation caused by Sousuke's touch. They weren't normally this close, physically.

”There were some... misconceptions regarding Rin's well-being and Nanase exceeded my expectations by deciding to follow Rin – no, that's not it – _join_ Rin's path to the competitive swimming world”, Sousuke finishes. ”So we're fine, I guess. Not best friends but we do get along. Kind of.”

 

”I see”, Makoto says thoughtfully and pokes at the mackerel with the spatula. ”I'm glad. I wouldn't want any conflicts between my friends.”

A smile climbs on Sousuke's handsome features, slowly but surely, and he looks away with an odd expression.

”When did we become friends”, he mumbles, just low enough for Makoto to miss it.

 

 

vi.

 

It's Saturday and a movie night. Or would be if Sousuke was somewhere to be seen.

Makoto is starting to get worried. He knows that Sousuke went out in the morning, he talked yesterday about going to physiotherapy and then meeting some friends from his old high school but Makoto expected him to be home 'til 9 or 10 and now it's going on 11:30 and he's seriously starting to worry. Sousuke is a grown man and Tokyo is as safe as any Japanese city, just bigger and a bit more intimidating and dangerous – Sousuke's been out more than Makoto, he knows himself around, there's no need to motherhen after him, even though it's in Makoto's very nature. They agreed already, to watch a movie together and eat snacks and spend some time together (it was Makoto's idea and at first he was worried that he was trying too much, maybe Sousuke wasn't interested in him – in a _friendly_ way, very friendly – but in the end Sousuke had gotten really excited; who'd known he was a hardcore movie-buff?). Sousuke hasn't called him, or sent any messages and Makoto is slowly drifting to insanity. He wants to call Haru but Haru is either sleeping or soaking in his bath, Makoto really doesn't want to bother him.

 

Makoto calls Sousuke instead, pacing around in their kitchen-living room, listening to the lone rings and his heart is beating loud in his chest. _This is probably needless, he's okay, of course he's okay, you worry too much_ , he repeats to himself, tries to breathe through his nose. The kitchen window shows only his worried expression surrounded by darkness – the lights outside are barely visible and as Sousuke finally answers, his head is spinning.

” _Sousuke_ ”, Makoto breathes his name before Sousuke says a thing, just to hear his name maybe.

”Makoto? ...Oh _shit_ I forgot to message you!” There's muffled chattering on the other side of the line. ”Hold up.” Sousuke apparently goes outside, there's a door closing and the noise disappears apart from the distant sound of traffic somewhere.

”Where are you?” Makoto asks, his worry fading and being replaced by irritation and _anger_.

”I'm in Shibuya. In a, uh, goukon.”

In a _group date_?

”In a goukon.” Makoto's disappointment is probably audible in his voice, he can't help it – Sousuke actually stood him up like one of those girls right now?

”Yeah, uh... My friends, they didn't take no for an answer.” Sousuke sounds guilty (and he _should_ ).

Makoto grip tightens on the phone.

”And you just ditched me.”

”Listen, I'm sorry I forgot--”

 

”I was _worried to death_ , you were supposed to be home due 10 o'clock or something. Look, I'm fine with you spending time with your friends or girls or whatever. You're responsible for yourself. But I will be pissed, if you're late for an _hour and a half_ and you don't even _call_ , I though something had happened, maybe you were _injured_ or _dead_ , who knows”, Makoto snaps angrily and takes a deep breath. Sousuke is quiet, and it's maybe good because now Makoto is embarrassed now for shouting at him like a nagging wife.

”I'm sorry”, Sousuke says then, like he actually _means_ it. ”I'm sorry for not calling.”

”Oh it's... Sorry, I was just worried and I over-reacted”, Makoto hurries to explain, but Sousuke cuts him off.

”No. We had planned a movie night and I ditched you. I was a dick, to be honest.”

”Don't say that, it's fine... Just... Call me next time.” Makoto sits down by the table. He doesn't trust his relief-weakened knees right now.

”I'll come home.”

”You can stay, I'm fine already.”

”I don't feel like staying anymore. I'll come home.”

 

They're silent for a while.

”See you soon”, Sousuke mumbles and ends the call.

”Yeah”, Makoto answers to the mute phone line.

 

What exactly is this over-whelming feeling? A car screeches outside, driving past their apartment, Makoto is still sitting by the table.

_And what the hell am I doing?_ Makoto wonders, staring at his own reflection.

 

When Sousuke comes home, Makoto has fallen asleep on the table. Sousuke tosses away his shoes and walks slowly towards Makoto's sleeping figure and stops right by him.

”Did you wait for me, idiot”, Sousuke sighs and reaches his hand to run it through Makoto's hair. He stays there for a good while, soothing Makoto's hair, in the dimly lit kitchen and forgotten stack of movies waiting next to television.

 

 

vii.

 

Ren and Ran come for visit with Makoto's father.

”Big brother!” they shout in unison from the door and Makoto instantly feels the familiar warmth flooding his chest, seeing the smiles on their faces.

”Who do we have here?” he laughs and crouches down to hug them both as they crush against his body. ”You've grown so much I didn't almost recognise you!” The twins giggle and start talking about how much they've eaten to 'grow as tall as big brother', at the same time, and Sousuke peaks behind his room to check what the commotion is about.

”Oh, is this your roommate?” Makoto's father asks and Makoto and the twins turn to look at Sousuke at once.

”Sorry if I interrupted”, Sousuke says briefly and steps to the kitchen, nods a greeting for mr. Tachibana. ”I forgot you were supposed to come today.”

”Sorry for the intrusion”, Makoto's father says as Makoto hurries to apologise:

”No, _I'm_ sorry because I forgot to remind you – my siblings can be a bit loud, I'm sorry--”

 

” _Wow_ , you're even taller than big brother!” Ren exclaims, bewildered.

”Ren, you can't talk to Makoto's friend like that!” Ran hisses and Sousuke smiles.

”It's fine. So you're Ren and Ran, hm?” Sousuke walks over to them and crouches to look them in the eye and the two look at each other, a bit flustered, until they flash beaming smiles to Sousuke.

”Yup!”

Makoto and his father look at the scene, totally at loss what to do.

”Do you want me to show you around?” Makoto asks then, still staring at Sousuke who listens to Ren and Ran with a warm smile on his face.

”That would be nice”, Makoto's father says.

 

Makoto walks him through the kitchen (”The ceiling is truly high.” ”It is.”) and the little living room with the little red sofa they have right next to the kitchen (”All the movies are Sousuke's.” ”I see... Wow, some of these are really old...”) and then Makoto briefly points the bathroom (”With shower and everything.”) and then his room. It's still boringly white, ceiling high and a simple bed with blue covers, a bookshelf and a littly study.

”This is nice”, Makoto's father says and Makoto nods, his thoughts still on Sousuke's content expression while talking to the twins and something burning hot splashes inside his chest and he feels himself smiling.

”He is a good kid, that friend of yours.” Makoto's father is looking at him with a weird, unreadable expression. The light paints the room yellow, it's silent excluding Ren and Ran's loud, high-pitched voices echoing in the kitchen.

”He is quite extra-ordinary”, Makoto admits, still lost in his thoughts and his father sighs, exasperated.

 

They return to the kitchen, where Ren and Ran already sit by the table and Sousuke is pouring them some juice.

”Look at you two!” Makoto's father scolds. ”Making big brother's friend go through all this trouble.”

”It's fine, they've been entertaining me with great stories about their brother”, Sousuke grins back, looking directly at Makoto who feels himself blushing (he knows _exactly_ what those stories are like).

”Well, that's a relief, then.” Makoto's father approaches Ren and Ran, reminding them not to spill anything or they have to clean up after themselves.

 

Makoto and Sousuke are still maintaining eye contact, smiling at each other with enough warmth to build a home.

 

 

viii.

 

”Maybe he has a crush on you”, Haru suggests out of the blue and Makoto almost chokes on his tea. ”Don't look at me like that, it's entirely possible. You're clearly the one he always comes back to.”

”Haru, stop just assuming everyone's gay!” Makoto pleads, blushing and embarrassed to death.

”Makoto. You do realise almost everyone we know is, including us. I have all the reason to assume that”, Haru remarks. ”Or maybe he's bi. Or bi-curious, whatever, the point is that he probably has a crush on you.”

”How are _you_ suddenly the expert?” Makoto still tries to save the situation, wiping the spilled tea off Haru's kitchen table.

”Did we really attend the same swimming club or are you just blind?”

”That's mean, Haru.”

”Sorry.” Haru looks a bit troubled and bites his lip. ”The point is, I think he's had a crush on you for a while. Rin shares my theory.”

 

”You two are like school-girls!” Makoto feels like sobbing. ”Stop just _assuming_ , _please. And_ gossiping behind my back. _”_

”You asked”, Haru shrugs. Sometimes it feels like a miracle, a blessing to have Haru speak so boldly like this, with so many expression – except during times like this. Haru is just too perceptive for his own good.

”The question now is”, Haru continues, refusing to drop the subject, ”what do _you_ feel for him.”

Makoto leans back and sighs. He has answer ready.

”And don't you say that you don't know”, Haru interrupts him before he even gets to start. ”I know you've been giving some thought to this. You always think things like this through and thorough so stop copying me and answer properly.”

Makoto stiffens and wonders, when exactly did Haru become so comfortable with scolding him like this. He remembers fireworks.

 

 

ix.

 

When Sousuke confesses to him, Makoto runs away. He can't look Sousuke in the eye, he's painfully aware of his face reddening dangerously and he doesn't answer to Sousuke, just takes his shoes and runs out without putting them on, slams the front door shut and refuses to listen to it echoing in the hallway.

Sousuke goes back to his room to study.

 

 

x.

 

”So this is our life now”, Sousuke said suddenly one evening, as they sat with their bowls of instant noodles watching news on the sofa, knees brushing against each other and Makoto over-thinking the way Sousuke maybe leaned towards him.

Some pop-group had fallen apart and some members were suing the producing company for some payment-issues and Makoto did not care, he was concentrating on not-watching Sousuke who was wearing way too little clothing not to get distracted (or maybe it was Makoto's fault for sexualising his muscular forearms, his clearly visible collarbones, the way Sousuke's shorts fell a bit, well, short at the thigh and he was getting way too fussed over this maybe-Sousuke-had-a-crush-on-him-thing). Black tanktop and those _unfair shorts_ , Makoto only in his t-shirt and boxers (maybe too suggestive? Would Sousuke misread him like this? Or just appreciate the view?) and it was indeed cozy and comfortable.

”I'm sorry?” Yeah, he almost ignored Sousuke with that – smooth, Makoto, smooth.

”I was just wondering”, Sousuke smiled warmly, one of those special smiles maybe-reserved only for him, ”that is this our life now?”

 

”What do you mean?” Makoto frowned, was there something wrong? His fork descended back to the bowl, the noodles almost forgotten.

”It's just... Here we are. Away from home and our families. Studying in another town, living on our own and _pretending adults_ like Nagisa put it.” Sousuke's voice was filled with wonder and he was looking intensely at Makoto who couldn't look away. ”This is just _insane_. And I really, really like my life like this. Small and simple.”

”Yeah”, Makoto said and smiled back. ”It's really nice having you here, with me.”

”Oh.”

 

Ah crap. Makoto blushed, why on Earth was he so awkward around Sousuke nowadays.

”It's just, I mean--”

”No, it's fine.” Sousuke looked calm and content. They were like a very small family, the two of them sitting side by side on the sofa, watching the news, eating fast-food and Makoto felt like drowning.

”It's really nice having you here, too.”

 

 

xi.

 

”Where are you?” Sousuke is calm, he's not angry and Makoto could cry.

”I'm at the train station”, he answers, voice breaking at the middle of the sentence. ”Can you pick me up? I don't want to... I don't want to walk alone.” He is a tall, well-built young man who doesn't really need physical protection, but that's not what he needs right now either.

”Wait at the south exit, I'll be there.”

Of course he'll be there, he's always there, whether it be a stupid movie night or Haru's first visit in their apartment or buying groceries for the weekend or difficult homework or just a need for company – he's always, _always_ there. Makoto doesn't know whether or not he should be ashamed for so openly using Sousuke's feelings towards him to aid his own loneliness, the strangeness of this big city. But it's Sousuke and Sousuke always comes back to him.

 

They've built a home, slowly and surely, in that apartment with a high ceiling and boringly white bedrooms. There's warmth and certainty, lazy mornings with the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the air, always lights to come home to and a smile, _tadaima_ , _okaeri_ , isn't the weather awful/beautiful, did you record my favorite show. Experiments at different foods and burned pans and one casualty in a form of a rice cooker.

And where a home is set, love grows.

 

It's chilly, Makoto shivers slightly.

The thing about Tokyo is that he can't see stars. It's silly to miss them in a city where the buildings can reach the skies and stars are born and forgotten in a whim, but he wishes the tiny lights, gazing them with his friends. He blows air from his lungs to the chilly evening, it's not cold enough for his breath to fog yet. He hears the rattle of the train, Makoto doesn't exactly know where he was heading to, coming to the station, but he's still coward (or strong) enough to stay here, waiting for Sousuke.

Makoto's heart is still racing from earlier, both running and Sousuke's calm and honest confession. A simple _Makoto, I love you_ (not even _like_ , not even _a like_ , he outright confessed his love) and a weak, lop-sided smile – like he was apologising for something, after pouring out such a raw and strong feeling that Makoto felt it cocooning inside his chest, finding a nest there to fall asleep to.

 

And there he is.

He is standing a few meters away from Makoto. Sousuke doesn't need to say anything, Makoto does hear him and is already walking towards him. One, two, three, four longs steps, he's not quite running because Sousuke isn't going anywhere – and he wraps his arms around Sousuke.

Sousuke says his name, clearly abashed, and slowly hugs Makoto back, tightening his arms to close Makoto in this embrace and for a few good moments Makoto is unable to say anything. He clings to the warmth of Sousuke's body against his and his scent and his presence and the loud pounding of blood rushing through his veins, his heart beating like crazy – this, _this_ is something he hasn't been allowed to do before and now he, quite literally, embraces the opportunity. Sousuke's deep breaths tickle his neck and Makoto nuzzles closer to his skin.

”I don't love you.”

”I know.”

”But I like you so much.”

”I truly hope you do.” Sousuke sounds like he's smiling.

 

”I think I could fall in love with you soon”, Makoto says tentatively as they walk back home, hand in hand, careful to avoid all the busier streets.

”You don't have to push yourself”, Sousuke says, simply, and squeezes his hand. ”This is quite enough, as long as it lasts.”

”I mean it”, Makoto insists. ”I think I am, uh, falling in love with you already. I guess? I've never felt like this before.” He glances at Sousuke who looks back, the smile stubborn and alive on his face. ”I've never really been selfish like this before.”

”How is this selfish?” Sousuke asks. A car drives by but Sousuke doesn't let go of his hand.

”Making you wait.” Makoto has to look away. ”I don't want to hurt you.”

”I guess you will hurt me a little anyway”, Sousuke laughs. ”But it's okay.”

 

The world doesn't care, it just goes on whether or not they follow. For them, time moves like in slow-motion, time is pointless anyway, everything is in this moment and the world is somewhere out there.

For the future, for home and love that grows at its heart.

 


	2. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gods bless bickering estate agents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand a little epilogue for u guys~

Sousuke wakes up on the floor next to his bed.

It's still night, probably somewhere around 3 or 4 am and he's vaguely aware of the fact he has lessons in the morning, but he's tired and sore and there's someone next to him and it's Makoto. Sousuke freezes, like he does every time, ready to explain and flee if Makoto happens to stir awake from his restful slumber. He knows they're both naked, the futon wouldn't be on the floor if they'd just went to sleep in their respective rooms like they were supposed to (and let's face it, their beds are too small for that kind of fun) and there's the explanation to his soreness. He knows there's a lovebite somewhere at his inner thigh, the skin is still tingling painfully down there. Makoto's legs are tangled with his and Makoto has thrown a hand over his waist in his sleep.

They should get a bigger bed. Sleeping on the floor is bothersome.

 

It took some time, of course, for the to adjust to the not-so-natural shift in their relationship, as it did for the two of them to get used to each other. It also took some time for either of them to bring up 'hey let's get physical' to the conversation and then some embarrassing moments spent in the wonderlands of internet to find out how did it _exactly_ work. And then. Wow. Hell. _Yes_.

 

”Sousuke, you're staring again”, Makoto mumbles sleepily and taps his fingers against Sousuke's skin.

”It's your fault for waking up to it.”

”I wouldn't miss it for the world”, Makoto groans and shifts closer, ”Now go back to sleep. You have lessons in few hours.”

”Yeah, I'll get to it”, Sousuke answers and brings his face to Makoto's hair to breathe the scent of his hair. ”In a minute.” It tickles, Makoto's hair (as soft as he imagined it'd be) and there's that feeling again, the kind of fear and excitement he has been suffering from since the last year of high school.

 

 _Gods bless bickering estate agents_ , he thinks to himself and kisses the crown of Makoto's head.

”Mmlove you”, Makoto murmurs before drifting back to sleep.

”About time.” And Sousuke smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked!
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
